149: The Lilo Adventures of Treasure Planet
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Shane's parents tell the story of how they met plus they encounter some familiar friends along the way.
1. The story of Jim Hawkins

It was parents day at Sky High. The kid's parents were showing off their powers. Amongst them were Ethan and Zach's parents, Layla's mother, Layla's mom, Magenta's mom, Tori's adoptive parents, Dustin's parents, Shane's parents, Syd's mother, and Z's parents, and Will's parents, While they were watching Jetstream and Bumblebee's flying routine, Warren's backpack was moving like crazy. Shane explained that his name is, "Morph","That's Dad's personal friend from outer space." Shane explained.

Morph found a picture of Count Dooku with a drawn glasses and devil horns in black marker. The kids started to giggle. Warren explained that this was a picture Azelf found of Count Dooku and drew on it. Morph turned into a miniature version of Dooku and started slapping himself, making them laugh even more.

Moana came up and told Morph to stop. "Shane, hasn't morph learned not to make fun of people?" she asked.

"Not really mom." Shane answered, "Can you and Dad tell us how you guys met?"

"Sure buddy," Jim answered, "This was about the same time we met The Lake Guardians and that awful band Lord Hater and The Harbingers of Doom."

Jim explained that as a youngster, he's use to be fascinated by Captain Flint stories as a child. Flint was a pirate who buried his treasure on a mysterious planet.

Growing up in Naboo's capital, "Theed" he had 3 best friends from Ahim de Famille of the lost planet of Famille, and Ryota Marvelous and Joe Gibken who grew up in the orphanage.

At 15, he still believed in the stories and the 4 of them has always gotten into trouble, only for Ahim to keep them from messing up. Ryota and Joe loved cute girls but were afraid that fighting isn't a girl thing. Ryota has always loved Ahim and Ahim loved Ryota, but never expressed it.

At his mother's inn, "the Benbow" they were working when they saw his mother, "Sarah" and his family friend, "Dr. Doppler" talking about their behavior. "Things will be okay Jim," Ahim said.

"Thanks, Ahim." Jim replied.

"Where's room service." shouted a voice.

It was Lord Hater and The Harbingers of Doom before Goldar joined them and before Count Dooku got arrested.

"Quiet my friend," Dooku said, "We're actually here to see the treasure map."

They didn't know what they meant. They talked to Dr. Doppler and Sarah about this in secret. Sarah got out Captain Flint's map explaining that Jim's father was part of his crew and he must find the treasure before anyone else does. "Well, ain't that interesting'?" Ryota said.

They headed off to the takeoff zone of Naboo for the Hispanola.


	2. The Hispanola

In the morning they arrived at the harbors to the Hispaniola. Jim, Ahim, Ryota, and Joe were accompanied by Dr. Doppler so they won't get hurt. On the ship, they encountered a hair man, a goat, and a lobster. They were, "Mad Mondy", "Clueless", and "Bad Polly" they run a bar called, "The Angry Crustacean" and they needed money for it.

When they turned around they saw Lord Hater and The Harbingers of Doom on board. They didn't know what they were up to. The other 2 pirates that were there were the mysterious, "Luke Millfy", the captain's first mate, "Mr. Arrow", The Lake Guardians, and a scaring looking crab creature named, "Scroop" and Jumba Jookiba. Luke had a bandana on its head and a beard.

Suddenly, the captain of the ship arrived, she was, "Captain Amelia" a cat-like alien who is very serious. Dr. Doppler felt lovestruck, then he started to howl. Ahim calmed him down at the last minute. After everyone gets settled in Mr. Arrow started roll call. Afterward, Captain Amelia needed a word with Dr. Doppler, Ryota, Joe, Ahim, and Jim in her office and that.

In her office, she got really mad, "This is an outrage, a group of villainous scoundrels and Lord Hater and The Harbingers of Doom on my boat?" Captain Amelia yelled.

Mr. Arrow explained that Jumba Jookiba hired them.

"That 4 eyed oversized giant." Capt. Amelia said.

Jumba came in with 3 eyed squid soup and asked if they were hungry. "Do you have any tea?"

"Of course for the lovely lady," Jumba said as he kissed her hand.

Later, they were assigned to kitchen duties with Jumba. On the janitor duty was Luke. He saw Ahim blush at Ryota and Luke knew Ahim has a crush on him. Luke came up on deck and saw The Lake Guardians playing around the ship. Lord Hater's band set up their stuff and started practicing their song, "Darkness"

"The clock strikes 12

A cool wind blows

But I got no fear

'Cause we're not alone

I am the meanest

I am the strong

And this is how I feel the most at home

Cry cry

Everybody cry

'Cause the world has gone awry

Cry yourselves a song in the

reflections in your eyes!" Lord Hater sang

"Hey guys," he said, "Shouldn't you be swabbing the deck?"

"Chores are for losers!" King Dedede shouted.

"Luke is right Master Dedede," Dooku said, "We need to do our duty first.

As he was mopping the floor, he saw Mad Monty, Clueless, Bad Polly and Scroop talking about stealing the map, if they can find it. Dooku heard them and offered them jobs. Scroop explained that he has a crush on Ahim and wants her to be his bride since he's attracted to beautiful women who wear pink all the time.


End file.
